Taxi Drivers
Taxi Drivers (dt. Taxifahrer) ist ein Lied aus Grand Theft Auto 2 von der Band Bula Matari. Es fällt in die Genres Punk/Hard Rock und wird sowohl auf Head Radio als auch auf King 130.7 gespielt. Mitwirkende *'Musik/Text:' Mr. Clarke und Key Wilde *'Interpret:' Bulamatari *'Produzent:' The Rev. Pete Fuhry *'© 1996 by:' Clarke/Wilde *'Veröffentlicht von:' Worm-Hole Productions Liedtext In der PlayStation-Fassung des Spiels wurden die rot markierten Stellen zensiert und durch Hupen oder andere Verkehrsgeräusche überlagert. Well, everybody’s sayin’ that they’re not so bad Everybody’s sayin’ that we need ’em bad Well, everybody’s got their fuckin’ heads up their ass Everybody tells me they perform a service But the same fuckin’ people say they drive ’em nervous Well, make your fuckin’ mind up, you stupid twat If you want to see them cry Poke ’em in the eye Put their fingers in the socket and watch them fry Taxi drivers must die Everybody’s sayin’ that they drive ’em nuts But when it comes to revenge they ain’t got the guts Well, crawl back into your little ’ole, you little rat United and strong we can fight them back Teach them all a fucking lesson that they’ll never forget And watch the little bastards come crawling back: „I’m sorry!“ If you want to see them cry Poke ’em in the eye Put their fingers in the socket and watch them fry Taxi drivers must die If you want to see them cry Poke ’em in the eye Put their fingers in the socket and watch them fry Taxi drivers must... If you want to see them cry Poke ’em in the eye Put their fingers in the socket and watch them fry Übersetzung Alle meinen, sie wären gar nicht so übel Alle meinen, wir bräuchten sie dringend Tja, alle haben ihre Köpfe in ihren Ärschen Alle meinen zu mir, sie würden eine Leistung erbringen Aber dieselben scheiß Menschen meinen, sie würden sie nervös machen Ihr müsst euch verdammt noch mal entscheiden, ihr Schwachköpfe Wenn ihr sie zum Weinen bringen wollt Stecht ihnen in die Augen Steckt ihre Finger in Steckdosen und richtet sie hin Taxifahrer müssen sterben Wenn ihr sie zum Weinen bringen wollt Stecht ihnen in die Augen Steckt ihre Finger in Steckdosen und richtet sie hin Taxifahrer müssen sterben Alle meinen, sie würden sie verrückt machen Doch wenn sie auf Rache sinnen, ziehen sie den Schwanz ein Verkriecht euch wieder in eure kleinen Löcher, ihr kleinen Ratten In Eintracht und mit vereinten Kräften können wir zurückschlagen Erteilt ihnen allen eine scheiß Lektion, die sie nicht vergessen werden Und seht, wie die kleinen Wichser wieder angekrochen kommen: „Es tut mir leid!“ Wenn ihr sie zum Weinen bringen wollt Stecht ihnen in die Augen Steckt ihre Finger in Steckdosen und richtet sie hin Taxifahrer müssen sterben Wenn ihr sie zum Weinen bringen wollt Stecht ihnen in die Augen Steckt ihre Finger in Steckdosen und richtet sie hin Taxifahrer müssen... Wenn ihr sie zum Weinen bringen wollt Stecht ihnen in die Augen Steckt ihre Finger in Steckdosen und richtet sie hin Siehe auch *Taxifahrer *Taxifahrer müssen sterben! Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Übersetzungen